BBRae Week- 2014
by EX3451
Summary: Seven prompts, seven stories, one week. Written for BBRae week on Tumblr, a collection of one-shots based on Beast Boy and Raven. From fighting inner demons to dealing with weddings, and a few things in between. Go check it out on Tumblr for more!


Alright, for those of you who didn't know, which would be basically impossible if you've read anything released in the TT archive in the last week, it was BBRae week on Tumblr. The idea was that there were seven prompts, each new day bringing a new prompt. There could be art or stories. The prompts were Arguing, Alone, Inner Demons, First Date, First Kiss, Perseverance and Wedding.

I missed the first two days, those being Arguing and Alone, but here are the five stories that I wrote on Tumblr, for all of you who don't have an account.

They are all more or less unrelated to one another, more like a collection of one-shots, all different lenghts.

**Disclaimer: Come on, think of all the damage that would have already been done if I did own Teen Titans.**

**XxX**

**Day 3: Inner Demons**

The pounding was only growing louder and harder. The pain shooting through her entire body almost made her scream out in anguish. She bit back the cry of agony that almost ripped itself from her throat. Her knees gave out as she sank to the floor, clutching her head.

"I…won't…let you…win." Raven growled, trying her best to ignore the howling emotion. The thumping intensified, Raven only giving a soft grunt as she crossed her legs.

"Raven! You in there?!" The voice on the opposite side of the door yelled. Great. Of all the people, the cause of all of this was standing right outside.

"Beast Boy, I already told everyone in the tower that I wanted to be left alone." Raven called back, wincing as the tempo of the throbbing increased.

"Rae, I could hear you making noises from out here. You don't open the door, I'm coming in." Beast Boy called back, no hint of fear in his voice.

Raven sighed. She had been getting these headaches for the last week now, and she had a pretty good clue who the cause of them was. Still, she needed to see Beast Boy, even though they only ever got worse when he was around.

Black energy encased the door, pulling it open quickly. Beast Boy stepped through, shutting the door behind him. Taking long strides, Beast Boy quickly rushed to Raven, dropping down on one knee in front of her.

"Headaches again?" He asked softly, a small smile on his lips despite the pain the girl in front of him was going through.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Raven replied, biting her lip slightly at the ever increasing pressure in her cranium. The emotion was howling louder than ever before, only now it was almost as though Raven could understand her. Beast Boy silently reached out, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Anything I can do to help?" He asked, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Raven felt her heart skip a beat, and in that split second everything became crystal clear. Yes, there was something he could do to help. Raven almost smiled as the raging emotion calmed slightly. She finally got the picture.

"Yes, Beast Boy. I want you to listen."

Beast Boy pulled away slightly, looking down at her with a confused expression. "Uh, alright."

Raven looked down, composing herself before looking back up into Beast Boy's eyes. "I love you, Garfield."

Beast Boy looked down at Raven, his eyes wide, before his lips split into a grin. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, I love you, Raven."

Beast Boy brought his face down to meet Raven's, their lips connecting as the thumping inside Raven's head stopped.

Affection was finally satisfied.

**XxX**

**Day 4: First Date**

Raven was pacing her room. Normally, she would have been meditating, or maybe reading. But not today. Today she was far too stressed.

"Come on, it's one date. What could go wrong?" She muttered to herself, taking a couple of steps towards the door before faltering. She couldn't do it. She had to cancel now.

"Friend Raven? Are you in there?" A female voice called from the other side of the door. Raven sighed. Of course it would be Starfire.

"Come in, Starfire." She called back, turning away and raising her hood as the door opened. Starfire entered cautiously, squinting through the darkness.

"Friend Raven, are you going to be coming out of you room now?" Starfire asked hesitantly. "Friend Beast Boy is getting ready for your evening together."

Raven looked at her, before slowly sitting down on the bed. Gesturing for Starfire to join her, Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Starfire?" She almost grimaced at her own voice, it sounded impossibly small. "What if… at the end of it… he doesn't like me?"

Starfire stared at Raven for a second, before a large smile spread across her face. "Friend, would it help you if I told you that friend Beast Boy is as nervous as you are?"

Raven looked up, an incredulous look on her face. "He's as nervous as me? This is my first ever date, with Beast Boy of all people. There is no way that he is as nervous as me."

Starfire fought back a sigh. Despite the attempt at sounding emotionless, Raven was still afraid. She had fought super villains, monsters and her own demon father, yet she was scared of dinner and a movie?

"Friend, I am not entirely sure if I should be telling you this, but this is going to be the first time Beast Boy has what he considers as a date." Starfire said, remembering the information that Beast Boy had divulged to them (sounding rather embarrassed) when Raven had left the room.

"But, what about Te-" Raven tried to say, only to be silenced by Starfire's finger. Raising an eyebrow, she looked up at the alien, only to she her shaking her head.

"You shall not do the thinking of her tonight." Starfire said, her tone leaving no room for argument. "Now, please do the answering of this question, friend. Do you like friend Beast Boy?"

Raven looked at her for a few seconds, before rolling her eyes and looking away. "Or course I like him, why else would I have asked him out?"

Starfire bit back the large grin that was threatening to spread across her face. "Good. Therefore you shall leave your room, and you shall do the enjoying of your night out with friend Beast Boy. Now, do the changing please. I can not let you leave in your uniform."

That being said, Starfire got up, making her way to the door. Just as she had reached the doorway, she heard Raven call out to her.

"Starfire?"

Starfire turned back. "Yes, friend?"

Raven looked up at her, a small smile on her face. "Thank you."

Starfire beamed at her from the door, before stepping out of the room. Closing the door, she started making her way to the ops center, before Cyborg's voice reached her ears.

"BB! YOU ARE NOT GOIN' TO BE HIDING FROM RAE OR CANCELLIN' THIS THING. NOW GET YO' ASS IN THE JEANS!"

"Oh X'hal…" Starfire muttered to herself, taking off as fast as she could towards the sound of the commotion.

**XxX**

**Day 5: First Kiss**

Beast Boy was walking quickly through the hallways of Titans Tower. His ears were twitching, taking in every noise. His eyes were constantly swiveling, searching every nook and cranny. His target?

Raven.

Over the course of the last two months, Beast Boy had noticed a change in Raven. Whenever they were in the same room and he looked up from what he was doing, he would always catch her looking at him, before she looked away as quickly as she could.

Whenever they were in a battle, he would always look to his side to find her. Protecting him from attacks, providing cover fire. Things that, he noticed, she didn't really do for the others quite as much. And of course, who could forget what had happened when he spoke to one of his 'many female fans'.

Beast Boy fought down the shiver that spread throughout his entire body. Actually, it might have been a good idea to forget that.

Finally arriving at his destination, Beast Boy stopped his train of thought and faced the door. Truth be told, he didn't want to do this. He was quite enjoying the attention that Raven had been paying him, and he wasn't entirely stupid. He knew that there would have to be a big reason behind it, he just didn't know what. She hadn't even insulted him for the last week.

Reaching out slowly, Beast Boy knocked twice, retracting his hand quickly as the door opened almost immediately. The gap was about a couple of inches wide, the only part of Raven visible was a single violet eye.

Quickly recovering from his shock, Beast Boy took a step forward, standing slightly straighter. Opening his mouth to speak, he almost faltered when his advanced vision picked up what looked like a red tinge across her cheeks.

"Uh…Hey, Rae!" He said, forcing himself to sound as cheerful as possible. Raven's only response was to raise an eyebrow and look at him inquisitively.

Beast Boy almost squirmed under her gaze, desperately averting his attention. "Right. Um, well, I guess I should tell you why I'm here."

Answered by silence once again, Beast Boy glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She had her hood up now, obscuring her face in shadows.

Beast Boy laughed uncomfortably. He always got this way whenever he was this close to Raven when they weren't yelling at one another. "Um, I guess I want to know why you're so different around me all of a sudden."

Nothing but silence once again, Beast Boy finally tore his attention from the wall, staring at Raven with an expectant expression.

The door started closing, Raven retreating back into her room as it went. Beast Boy's hand shot out, catching it before it could shut completely. Making a quick decision, he realised his normal awkwardness and nervousness wouldn't get him anywhere. He would need a new plan.

Forcing the door open again, Raven gave a tiny gasp when Beast Boy grabbed her shoulder from behind, a light bulb in the hallway exploding. Turning around, she was greeted with an unusually serious look, almost out of place on Beast Boy's face.

"Alright, that's it. I want an answer, Raven." Beast Boy said. "Are you feeling OK? Is there another apocalypse destined? Because that's the only reason I can come up with."

Raven attempted to struggle out of his grasp, but his grip was far too tight. It was almost hurting her. She looked back at Beast Boy, back into his eyes. It was all there. Mixtures of confusion, concern and something she couldn't quite name. Her emotions were screaming in her head, almost causing Raven to wince at the headache they were causing. She knew what they wanted, but she wasn't going to do that. Not with Beast Boy.

Raven stared deep into Beast Boy's eyes. He was looking back intently, waiting for an answer. His grip had not loosened, though it had not tightened either. He leaned towards her slightly, making her face flush and her heartbeat quicken.

"Raven, I want you to answer me." When did his voice get lower? Was it because he was whispering? Whatever the reason, Raven struggled to keep her face level. She looked down, feeling his breath was on her skin for a brief second, before he suddenly pulled back. Raven looked up in surprise, only to see that Beast Boy had taken a few steps back into the hallway.

"I can tell you're not going to say anything, so I'll just leave you alone." He said over his shoulder, disappearing around the corner. Raven stared after him, before making her decision. quickly running for the door, she phased through it, out into the hallway. Looking around, she saw him a few steps away.

"Beast Boy!" She called, running up behind him. Beast Boy turned around, just in time to have his lips captured by Raven's in a deep kiss. Making a small noise of surprise, his eyes almost popped out of his head as Raven pushed against him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

_'She's kissing me! She is kissing me!' _Beast Boy thought urgently. What would he do? Should he pull away? Should he return it? Before he could do anything, however, Raven suddenly stopped and pulled away slightly.

"That's why…" She whispered against his face, before pulling away completely and walking back down the corridor to her room. Beast Boy stood in the corridor, watching her walk away whilst he absentmindedly licked his lips.

What had just happened? Raven had not answered him, tried to escape him, and then kissed him? That was the strangest thing that had happened to him in the past month, and he fought deadly monsters for a living. Still, it wasn't as though he hadn't enjoyed it. Far from it, in fact.

"Hmm." Beast Boy said to himself as he found his voice again. "She tastes like tea."

**XxX**

**Day 6: Perseverance**

The wave of negative emotion washed over Raven yet again, causing her to groan and slowly descend back to the ground. She had been attempting to meditate, but every time she had almost reached her center whoever it was that was still awake at this ungodly hour would start feeling anger and embarrassment so intense that it would almost knock her out of the air. So now, with several failed attempts at meditation and a clock that read 1:56 am, Raven decided to investigate.

Stepping out of her room, Raven felt another wave of anger wash over her, except now it was tinged with a bit of regret. Immediately being drawn to the ops center, Raven set off at a brisk walk. before long, she stood in front of the door.

Anger assaulted her empathic senses, almost knocking her off her feet. She had never felt somebody feel rage like this before, except maybe when Gizmo had stolen Cyborg's baby. Then again, there was Robin with Slade, but the anger was always dulled by an odd sense of excitement. Weirdo.

Raven shook her head clear of her thoughts, opting to phase through the door rather than open it. She wanted to know which of the Titans she would be dealing with before talking to them.

Poking her head cautiously into the dark room, Raven carefully surveyed her surroundings. The kitchen was empty, but the same could not be said for the couch. Someone was sitting there, slightly hunched over. Raven could see clearly that their hair was green.

Raven blinked. Beast Boy? Why would Beast Boy be so angry? She hadn't been expecting this. Before she could think of a plan of attack, Beast Boy's voice reached her ears.

"I know you're there, Rae. Just come in here so you can do whatever you were going to do." He sounded distant, almost somewhat sad. Raven raised an eyebrow, stepping fully into the room.

"How did you know I was there?" She asked, settling down on the couch next to him. She could see what he held in his hand now. It was a magazine.

"Animal senses." He replied, scrunching his hand around the magazine a bit more. The squeaking of the abused paper caught Raven's attention, causing her to look down at his hands.

"What's that?"

His hands clenched almost instinctively, hard enough to cause some of the pages to rip against each other. Raven watched wearily as Beast Boy released the ravaged pages, letting them thump to the ground. Raven raised an eyebrow again, this time at the cover.

"What is 'TƎEN!'?" Raven asked, glancing at the picture of Robin and Starfire on the cover.

"It's…a monthly magazine that Jump releases about us." Beast Boy explained, sounding somewhat embarrassed.

"Us?" Raven said, looking back up to Beast Boy's face.

"The Teen Titans." Beast Boy answered, still not looking at her. "You know, what baddies we take down, our relationship statuses, general gossip. Stuff like that."

"Oh." Was all Raven could say. She had suspected that something like that magazine would exist, but she never thought of Beast Boy to be the type to read it.

There was a minute of uncomfortable silence, Beast Boy still feeling anger over what Raven now suspected to be something in the magazine. Raven suddenly cleared her throat, capturing his attention.

"So why do you read it?" She asked. She had not meant to get so far off topic, but she was genuinely curious. Normally, if it wasn't electronic Beast Boy wouldn't even give it the time of day. Seeing him apparently share one of her interests gave her a nice and slightly strange feeling in her chest.

Beast Boy panicked slightly. _'Crap. I can't exactly tell her that I only read it to see if she's still single. Gotta think of something, come on brain!'  
_  
"Sometimes they have lovely cupcake recipes."

_'Nailed it.'_

Raven tilted her head, narrowing her eyes in confusion. Opening her mouth to say something, she decided against it, choosing to look out the window at the many lights in the city. There was still a reason that she had come in here, and if she wanted to get to sleep any time soon she was going to have to get to the bottom of Beast Boy's mood.

"Beast Boy?" Raven said, waiting for Beast Boy to look at her before continuing. "What made you so angry earlier? And don't deny it, we both know that you would be lying. You were keeping me from meditating, that's how bad it was."

Beast Boy sighed. He had known from the second he had heard her in the room that this was going to be what she was going to say. Instead of going with the planned route of denial, however, Beast Boy thought for a second, finding the right words.

"Remember a few days ago? After the fight with Plasmus?" Beast Boy asked, looking at Raven for an answer.

"Yes. Are you talking about that woman and her son?" Raven asked, a spark of magic hitting the floor. She indeed remembered the aftermath of the fight, given how angry they had all been about it.

After they (Raven) had managed to put Plasmus back to sleep, Beast Boy had rushed into the still smoking building where the fighting had taken place, claiming that he had heard crying. When they attempted to follow him in, the rest of the Titans and whatever firefighters had made the scene had been forced to stop when the building began to collapse. Raven could still remember the way her heart felt like it had stopped when the supports had given out. Before anyone could do anything else, however, one of the windows on a floor close to the top had seemingly imploded, a large creature leaping out. It had hit the ground a few meters from the Titans, covered in soot, fur singed in various places.

The Beast had looked around, before slowly approaching the Titans. They had been preparing for a fight, until they had noticed the strange sound that seemed to be coming from him. Upon closer inspection, they had found that there was a baby clasped securely in his jaws, suspended from where The Beast had a grip on his shirt. After Robin had taken the child, The Beast had changed back into Beast Boy, who had said he was in total control the entire time. The others were stunned, until a woman had run up to them and yanked the child out of Robin's hands.

"Stay away from my child, you freak!" She had screamed, pointing right at Beast Boy, before storming off, the small boy still crying in her hands. Beast Boy had become unusually quiet after that, not talking to the other Titans, or answering any of the reporter's questions. Even after they had gotten back to the Tower it had continued, until the next day when he was as cheery as normal.

"Well," Beast Boy said, bringing Raven out of her memory. "Turns out that woman is the editor of this magazine. And she isn't a fan of me."

Opening up a page of the magazine, Beast Boy handed it back to Raven without even looking. Raven glanced down at it, immediately feeling Rage creeping into her veins.

In the magazine, there was a picture of Beast Boy as The Beast. In his jaws was the boy he had saved from the fire. Raven could tell it was a picture that had been taken in front of that building on the night, but it had been heavily altered. Now, instead of a street in downtown Jump they were in a forest. The child had scratches and bites all over his exposed skin, and there were red patches around The Beast's mouth and on it's exposed teeth.

Raven would probably have found the overly dramatic image humourous, except that there was a caption underneath.

_Do you want THIS around your children? Join us on the 4th for our 'Force Beast Boy Out Of Jump' protest! We'll all meet in front of the Titans Tower at 3am, and we will stay there until our demands are heard!_

Raven could feel the fury pooling around her insides as she stared down at the paper. Now, where did this woman live? Did she enjoy being alive? Would she mind if Raven force-fed her her own as-

Beast Boy's exasperated sigh broke her thought process, and she looked around at him. Now that she knew what had made him so furious, she had to wonder. What was he planning on doing about it?

Beast Boy looked sideways at her, before abruptly standing up and heading for the door. "I'm going to be leaving on the 2nd, so I don't cause problems for you guys." He said over his shoulder, turning and walking towards the door, until a dark aura engulfed him and forced him against the wall.

Raven was angry. With all the residual anger still in the air and the photo, she was pushed to her limit. But his announcement had tipped her over it. She began slowly walking towards Beast Boy, who was struggling against the magic keeping him captive.

"So you're just going to quit?" She asked, voice hissing slightly. "After everything we've all been through, you're going to walk out that door without a second thought?"

Beast Boy looked her dead in the eye. "Why should I involve you guys if I can easily solve the problem?"

"Because we're a family!" Raven shouted, ignoring the splintering objects around them. "Because it isn't like you to just give up! You've never given up on me! After everything I would always put you through, you kept coming back. You made sure I was involved, you made sure I was out of my room. You made sure that even though it was dangerous, I would feel things."

Raven was still making her way over to Beast Boy, not even bothering to make an attempt at calming down. Beast Boy was still now, listening to her as she ranted.

"I put you through utter crap and never did you decide that I wasn't worth your time. When you found out that I was part demon, you were there. When I became the portal, you were there. You fought an inter-dimensional demon, all because you never gave up hope in me. You're a trooper, Beast Boy. No matter how hard things get for you, you always keep going."

Raven could feel the tears in her eyes, not caring that they were flowing down her face. All around them, objects were exploding or flying around the room. A knife whizzed right past Raven's head, burying itself quite securely in the wall. The magic around Beast Boy had long since faded, but he was still in the same place, watching as Raven slowly advanced on him.

"I don't care if you think that you doing this will save us trouble. We're superheroes, Beast Boy. We stop trouble, not avoid it." She had finally reached Beast Boy, laying a hand against his chest. "I've been through hell and back, Beast Boy. And I dragged all of you along for the ride. If you can still try for me after that, they why are you so quick to give up on yourself!?"

Beast Boy wasn't sure what made him do it. Maybe it was the tears in her eyes, or the way she reminded him that yes, he had always been there for her. His hands reached up, cupping her face and forcing her to look at him. He closed the gap between them, pressing his lips firmly against hers. The objects around them stopped dead in their tracks, before falling to the floor with a unanimous thump.

Raven felt as though her heart had stopped. Beast Boy was kissing her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have time to think, however, because Beast Boy pulled his lips away from her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." He said, before pulling away and walking through the door. It swished shut, leaving Raven alone in the darkness.

Raven stood completely still. Though her face was unmoving, her mind was still in turmoil. She should have been repulsed that Beast Boy kissed her, so why did it feel so…good?

Shaking her head, she wiped her eyes on her cloak, before looking around at the mess that she had created. Choosing to ignore it, she too made her way to the door. Feeling it swish shut behind her, she pulled her hood up and teleported, finding herself looking out at the bay.

Turning around, she faced the large alphabet based structure she had called home for many years. Just the thought of a group of people she didn't even know, forcing their way to their home and demanding one of her friends (was he still just a friend? Raven didn't know) leave them disgusted her. Raven shook her head again, a determined look in her eye.

She had traps to set up.

**XxX**

**Day 7: Wedding**

Raven opened the door that lead to the roof, stepping quickly out into the freezing air. It was a lot colder than she had expected, a shiver escaping her as she stood there, listening to the music that could still be heard. It seemed that the couples were all slow dancing now, but that didn't make their emotions any less suffocating.

"Raven?" A familiar voice called out. Turning her head sharply, Raven narrowed her eyes through the darkness. There, standing at the edge of the tower, was Beast Boy. He was still wearing the rented tuxedo, though he seemed to be holding his jacket.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing out here?" Raven called back. Her eyes had gotten somewhat adjusted to the dark, just enough to see that Beast Boy still had not moved. Wrapping her arms around herself, Raven made her way over to the green boy, who was busy looking out across the bay.

"I'm just…thinking. And don't make a sarcastic comment!" Beast Boy said, shooting her a playful warning glare.

Raven raised her hands in mock surrender. "Alright. What are you thinking about? How Richard and Kori are still too young to be married?"

Beast Boy laughed. "They're both eighteen, Rae. I think they know what they're getting themselves into."

"Doesn't mean that they're not rushing things." Raven said, staring out across the bay towards the city. There hadn't been any alerts today, not with almost every member of the Titan's network being there for the wedding.

Beast Boy laughed again, a softer laugh that made Raven's heartbeat quicken. "They're in love, Rae. There's not really any other criteria."

Raven silently turned to Beast Boy, just as a new, softer song began playing from downstairs. Beast Boy turned towards the doorway, smiling as various cheers sounded from one of the rooms below them. "Care to dance?" He asked, turning to Raven and holding out his hand.

"What?" Raven asked, staring down at his outstretched hand.

"I asked you if you would dance with me." Beast Boy said, inwardly grinning at the red hue on Raven's cheeks. Raven turned away, trying her hardest to force the blush from her face.

"I don't know how to dance." She said, silently berating herself. She was meant to tell him that she didn't dance, not that she didn't know how to!

"I'll lead then." Beast Boy said, pushing his hand out a little further. "Please?"

Raven looked down at his hand for a second, before sighing and taking it in one of her own. "One dance." She said, trying to ignore both her emotions and Beast Boy's massive grin. "No more."

"Fine by me." Beast Boy said, leading her to the middle of the roof. Without warning, he grabbed her other hand, placing it on his shoulder. Raising both of joined hands, he placed his empty one on her waist, and began leading them around the roof.

"Beast Boy, do you know what you're doing?" Raven asked, suppressing a laugh when Beast Boy almost tripped over his own feet. Again.

"Honestly? Nope." Beast Boy said, grinning at Raven, specifically the twitching of her mouth.

Raven rolled her eyes, before leading them both back to the edge of the roof. Sitting down, Raven patted the ground beside her, and Beast Boy complied, almost falling off the roof as he threw himself down. Both hanging their legs off the side of the roof, Raven looked back towards the city and sighed.

"Beast Boy?" Raven waited until Beast Boy was looking at her before she continued. "Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about when I got out here?"

Silently gulping, Beast Boy looked away, staring up at the moon. "Uh, I suppose. But…just don't laugh or anything, please?"

Turning back, Beast Boy was treated to a blank stare. "Oh, uh, right."

Raven nodded once, silently beckoning him to continue. Beast Boy turned back to the doorway, a small frown on his face.

"I'm happy for them, you know? But I'm also a little sad. I mean, look at me. I've got green skin. Fangs. Pointed ears. What girl in their right mind would want to marry me?"

_"The one sitting right next to you."_ Said a giggling voice inside Raven's head, which she immediately dispelled with a mental snarl. Quickly regaining her composure, Raven looked back at Beast Boy.

"You know, I wasn't supposed to live past my sixteenth birthday. I thought about that sometimes as well." Raven pointed out. Comforting others really wasn't her strong point.

"It's not the same, Rae." Beast Boy said, looking back out towards Jump City again. "You're smart, funny and beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have you."

"B-Beautiful?" Raven whispered, almost to herself. Beast Boy apparently didn't hear her, as he kept going with his original train of thought.

"But me? What do I have? I have a deadly disease flowing through my veins, and the only reason it's not killing me is because I'm not even human anymore. Would you marry that? I don't think s-"

"Yes."

"I told yo- wait what?" Beast Boy said, whipping his head around so fast that he almost hurt himself.

"Yes." Raven repeated, the word shocking her a little bit. "I think, if it came down to it, that I would marry you. And I would probably be happy about it."

Beast Boy stared at Raven with his mouth wide open, before it twisted into a massive grin. Jumping to his feet, he took a few steps back towards the door before he looked over his shoulder at her.

"I know that you don't like hugs, so I'm just going to say that you have no idea how much I needed to hear that, and then leave before I try to hug you and you kill me."

Beast Boy sucked in a massive breath, before bounding off down the stairs. Raven stared at the door, a small smile tugging at her lips. She didn't realise the power that a single sentence could have, until she saw the effect it had on him.

Out of nowhere, another realisation hit her like a bolt of lightning. One that made her simultaneously happier and more terrified than she had ever been in her entire life.

She had meant every word she said.

**XxX**

BBRae week was the most fun I've had with writing my stories ever since 'Favourite Colour'. I would seriously recommend anyone who hasn't yet to go check it out on Tumblr. I mean, the art was awesome and I saw some great stories on there as well. Also, for anyone who is interested, the link to my Tumblr is on my profile page.

So yeah, there you have it. I can't wait for next year's BBRae week, where I can do this all over again, except with different prompts and hopefully more people to share the experience with.

Peace!

_**X**_


End file.
